


Something Tricky

by Auraspirit157



Series: _The Anarchy of It [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Blood Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Slightly Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auraspirit157/pseuds/Auraspirit157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the Fox prowls during the Hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Tricky

Aiden found the old hotel manageable. It was sketchy enough for onlookers to stray away, but not sketchy enough for people to immediately expect the "terrorist of Chicago" lingering there.

He had checked himself in with a fake name, and didn't plan staying long. He heard pretty quickly about the hundred thousand dollar reward for anyone with any sort of information about him. How cute.

Blume was desperate. They would ride any lead that sounds convincing enough. He put enough information to make them believe he was in St Louis if someone does get as far as the bunker.

Now he moves to his room, key in his hand. He hears movement.

He tenses just slightly, unlocking and slowly opening the door.

A young man sits cross-legged on his bed, a laptop in hand, hands twitching a bit when he pauses his typing. His eyes are bright blue when he looks up at him, smirking.

Aiden drops his tension, replacing it with irritation, "I told you to leave."

"And I did, I just came back before you."

Aiden drops his belongings on the dresser covered in wires and bits of health equipment. "I meant don't come back."

The young man looks offended, "Don't be cold. I even was like you while I was gone. I killed people that irritated me."

Aiden watches him steadily, "Who did you kill?"

He drops the laptop, smirk widening as he lifts a luminescent blue rat mask from the floor, playing with it, "killed some Daves."

"Defalt." Aiden says shortly, "if you get me involved with your obsession--"

"I dare not, Aiden," Defalt says, standing, "not when all of Chicago already par takes in the Fox Hunt."

"And now DedSec is on rat extermination," Aiden narrows his eyes, "you need to leave."

Defalt drops his smirk, "you depress me so much."

Aiden looks down at his phone to avoid his expression, "I don't need more attention."

He sees a hand slip along his wrist, snatching the phone from his hand, "I don't think you get enough attention." Defalt says, tossing the phone on the bed as it vibrates.

Aiden scoffs rather complacently at the loss of his phone, falling against the wall and letting the younger man lean on him, "I really don't have time for this...I need to...move" he continuously trails off, Defalt's lips kissing his neck.

"You need to calm down," He says, looking up at him, "loosen up…listen to some music or something."

Aiden sighs, hating how tempting that was. He already succumbed to it once before.

Defalt grins, "I have an idea," he takes his arm, pulling him rather forcibly on the bed.

Aiden catches himself, as if hit with the butt of a gun, knowing he wasn't going to relent.

He sits up as the younger man plops next to him, "Fine. I'll relax. If it means shutting you up and getting you out of here faster"

Defalt rolls onto his lap, his body half Aiden's size. Small and wiry, agile in nature. The younger man runs a finger along a scar on Aiden's jaw, "Listen, I know you like running with the whole "emotionless revenge-driven" gig but you already finished that haven't you?"

"It's hard to forget it when you have maniacs chasing after you for quick money."

Defalt leans his head on Aiden's shoulder, his breath warm and gentle, "you know I didn't mean all those things you saw back at my show."

"You mean the childish taunting?" Aiden leans back against the bed's headboard, "it didn't effect me."

"I effected you though," Defalt smiles, the movement slow, "and people say you have no love, no heart. You're an emotional man, Fox."

"I'm glad I'm getting that reading from you, the insane anarchist."

Defalt groans, the breath hitting Aiden's neck in a short burst as the younger man lifts his head, "Everyone is so dramatic. Not that I don't like dramatics but fuck do they like to put control in the wrong hands," he looks at Aiden, the blue in his eyes unnaturally steady, a slight tint to them, a energy in them, lightning, "I just don't like being controlled. I want to be /in/ control. You can appreciate that. I like that about you."

"You seem to have left out the insane part."

"We are all insane." Defalt leans closer, a hand pulling at Aiden's shirt, "I'm just more open about it."

Aiden watches his movements, "do you consider yourself in control right now then?"

"I'm always in control," Defalt says, his voice challenging, his face close to his, "care to prove me wrong, Fox?"

Aiden's first decision was to shove him off the bed.

Then came the rest of them.

He takes hold of Defalt's shoulder, shoving him down on the bed, quick to loom over him and pressing his lips against him, he didn't know where, it was somewhere along the curve of his shoulder moving upward. He just faintly hears surprise from the younger man, followed by unhinged laughter, force pushing against him, rolling him on his back. Defalt's almost weightlessness against him, picking up where he left off as if they never switched places.

Aiden pulls up, finding little effort in lifting the smaller man but he clings to him, pulling at his jacket, ripping at his shirt between hot breaths.

It is around the point where Aiden rips a piece off Defalt's sleeve that he becomes completely invested in their little game.

A game of dominance.

Some kind of competition, a fight of passion intermixed in breathless, unnatural attraction. Every movement. Who could kiss better, hold longer, give themselves to one another in a vicious cycle.

Aiden holds Defalt down with an almost suffocating amount of force, focusing attention on his mouth, sick of his irritating, teasing voice, silencing it through feat of tongue.

The only thing he registers are fits of laughter, their movements turn to a vicious beat when Defalt took control, like some song he makes up on the spot in his head, stuck with sweat and constant mutiny of domination.

Aiden pulls him up, a hand wrapping him his small frame close to him, their eyes meet in a sudden, brief recognition of who their were, what they were in mid animalistic pleasure.

Defalt's hand finds his face, "Do you think you've won, Fox?"

"Well you didn't fucking win," Aiden says, brilliantly off kilter, drunk from this silly game.

"So competitive," Defalt tilts his lips on Aiden's neck, "I guess I'll have to stop playing fair"

Aiden feels a sharp, short point of pain, a small bite.

The older man pushes him back, a hot, almost embarrassed glare on him immediately, "If that makes a mark, I will kill you."

"Funny that that's what you'll kill me over," Defalt runs a hand through his hair, "just say a rat bit you."

From then on nothing was delicate.

Aiden left nothing for Defalt to take, holding him steady, leaving bruises on his thighs and little oxygen to breathe between.

Time lost its track for him, after what seemed like mere moments it slowed to a dragging pace.

Defalt lies curled against him, eyes narrowed and relaxed, the blue coloring them seems brighter than before. Aiden, his arm around his waist, tangled in sheets.

His eyes wander among him, whispering as he spots the bits of bruises, "I'm sorry..."

Defalt shifts and arm, trailing it along Aiden's, laughing gently, "You think I mind, Fox? Now I know how excited you get."

"I hurt you."

"Sometimes it hurts," Defalt twists to face him, "To love and to be loved."

Aiden grunts, "how poetic of you."

"I'm just saying," Defalt turns back, "you're welcome to say I'm insane."

Aiden sighs, the noise long and relaxed, "we are all insane."

The younger man laughs gently, "yeah...we are, aren't we?"

Aiden waits as Defalt's breathing slowed to a sleeping constant. He listens for a while, his arm moving with the younger man's breaths.

He drifts off himself, returning only when he feels a slight vibration near his leg. He fishes through the blankets, finding his phone with two missed calls from T-bone.

He sighs, lifting himself as carefully as he could, snatching a disposable phone from the nightstand along with his shirt, calling the fellow hacker. He is surprised how truly groggy his voice sounds, "Hey, sorry I missed your call--"

"Where the /Hell/ have you been?" T-bone shouts distressingly loud in his ear.

Aiden pitches the bridge of his nose, "Sorry, I was in the middle of something..." He trails off briefly, looking back toward Defalt's small, sleeping form, "...Tricky."

**Author's Note:**

> I always kinda preferred writing fluff with slightly-off-hinged Defalt than Jay from Steam. I imagined him, from the game, to being just a bit insane, and Bad Blood reinforced that.  
> But I can't...  
> I Just...  
> *struggles to smut well*  
> I can't smut, really, it doesn't work well :/  
> But I shall await any comments from you beautiful people. Good Day :D


End file.
